Amitié
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Porque não existe nada mais belo do que a amizade verdadeira. Dedicada ao Mr. Montagh.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o melhor amigo do mundo, sim. Haha. Amo-te, Montagh. S2

**Dedicada ao Mr. Montagh, evidentemente. **

**

* * *

**

_Eu quero faltar à aula amanhã; e terça. Queria passar o dia na cama. Não, queria que você faltasse também e viesse aqui para casa, e trouxesse um monte de filmes. E eu compraria pipoca e Moça Fiesta de chocolate. E a gente passaria o dia na cama, comendo pipoca e Moça Fiesta de chocolate, vendo um monte de filmes românticos, engraçados, tristes, bobos. E a gente riria e choraria enquanto assistíssemos._

_E daí, a gente ia passar a tarde conversando, também. Sobre fics, sobre amor, sobre amizade, colégio, sobre tudo. E no final do dia, sua mãe estaria muito cansada para te buscar._

_E meu pai, muito cansado para notar que você era um garoto. E você dormiria aqui em casa. Nós dormiríamos profundamente. E eu usaria as meias para dormir, por puro prazer pessoal. E de manhã, eu diria "Bom-dia" com a maior voz de sono e jogaria um travesseiro na sua cabeça. E nós riríamos._

**X**

Shikamaru encostou-se à árvore; sonolento. Estava com muito, muito sono e com muita, muita vontade de dormir. Ino, então, deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça. "Acorda, preguiçoso!" Ela disse, naquela voz adoravelmente irritante. Shikamaru nem se moveu.

"É, Shikamaru, acorda. Nós temos que treinar" Chouji falou. Mesmo dizendo isso, o que fez foi se sentar ao lado do amigo, encostando-se também na árvore. Shikamaru sorriu. Um já estava rendido.

"Chouji!" Ino exclamou, colocando as mãos na cintura. "Você se rendeu! Não acredito, foi para o lado do preguiçoso!" E, mesmo dizendo isso, eles sabiam que a irritação era fingida. Ino tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Nós podemos nos deitar um pouco, hein, Ino?" Shikamaru falou. Ino olhou para o céu, o sol ainda nem havia nascido completamente. Suspirou, sentando-se ao lado de Shikamaru, fechando os olhos.

"Sim, Shika, mas só um pouquinho..."

**X**

"NARUTO!" Sakura e Sasuke gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e Naruto só riu. Uma risada gostosa, contagiante. Sakura, mesmo aparentando estar irritada, suavizou a expressão e sorriu. "Não nos assuste mais assim, seu idiota!" Ela exclamou.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, você precisava ter visto a sua cara! Não se preocupe, eu nunca irei morrer. Eu estarei sempre aqui para te proteger!" Naruto disse, inflando o peito, orgulhoso. Sakura sorriu, ainda mais. Lançou um olhar de esguelha para Sasuke. "E você também, não é, Sasuke?"

"Eu também o que, inútil?"

"Não morrerá, e estará aqui para sempre, para proteger a Sakura-chan."

"A Sakura não precisa de proteção, _dobe_." Sasuke sorriu. "Quem precisa é você, bebezão."

"_TEEEEEMEE_!" Naruto gritou. Sakura riu.

**X**

Hinata tropeçou. O joelho sangrou. E ela sentiu-se fraca; e triste; e inútil; e boba. E achou que Shino e Kiba a odiariam para sempre, por ela não trazer nada de mais para o grupo. Nenhum acréscimo. Nada. E isso a deu mais vontade de chorar. "Hey, Hinata! Você tá legal?" Viu a mão de Kiba estendendo-se na sua direção.

Hinata sorriu. Mesmo com a vontade de chorar ainda a lhe apertar o peito. E segurou a mão de Kiba, que a ajudou a se levantar. Shino olhou para o joelho ralado dela. "Você tem que tomar mais cuidado, Hinata" Ele disse. E Hinata lhe presenteou com um sorriso e bochechas coradas.

Kiba olhou para Hinata, e depois para Shino. Então, começou a correr. "Vamos! A luz do sol nos espera!" Ele gritou, rindo. E Hinata também riu. E Shino esboçou um sorriso.

**X**

Tenten girou a kunai entre os dedos. E a jogou na árvore. Certeiro. Neji contou quinze pássaros – e quinze pássaros passaram. E Lee disse que ia dar cem chutes, deu noventa e nove, e caiu.

E ele ficou frustrado, mas Tenten se ajoelhou ao seu lado. "Nem pense em correr duzentas voltas. Você tem que comer alguma coisa, Lee!"

"Mas, Tenten..."

"Sem '_mas'_! Você vai acabar morrendo um dia numa dessas, estou falando sério. Não concorda, Neji?"

"Hum? É, claro, claro" Ele falou, sem dar a devida importância. Lee pareceu ofendido.

"Ele não liga para mim! Ele prefere o Sasuke-kun, não é, Tenten? Se eu morresse, ele ainda teria um oponente a altura... droga!" Lee disse. Tenten olhou para Neji, e depois para Lee.

"Você está errado. É claro que o Neji gosta do Sasuke, mas a cobertura do Sasuke nunca superará o seu recheio, Lee... e, que frase estranha." Ela riu. "Mas você não concorda, Neji?"

E, dessa vez, Neji concordou, prestando toda a atenção do mundo.

**X**

_"Garota-tábua!"_

_"Pervertido!"_

_"Língua de cobra!"_

_"Idiota!"_

_"Seu... seu... esquisito!"_

_"Garota boba!"_

Tsunade não soube o porquê, mas sentiu vontade de chorar.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Ele sabe porque a fic é dedicada a ele. Eu te amo, melhor amigo! S2


End file.
